


Bright Star

by mresundance



Series: Things We Said [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Season 3, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Hannibal says when he gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Star

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: things you said when you were drunk.
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/130496566952/hannigram-11-please-3)

“I most certainly  _did not,_ " Hannibal sniffed.

He washed dinner dishes in the sink, while Will cleaned the countertops.

Sometimes Hannibal still mourned the loss of his Baltimore kitchen: those achingly elegant and pristine countertops, acres and acres of them, with the enormous sink, the glimmering tiling, and the expansive cabinets. This kitchen, in their little Greek stone cottage, _was_ more than sufficient. Hannibal loved its glowing umber hues and the dark oak flourishes. But it was not nearly as big, and the smallness of it, the warmth of the colors, just made everything too near and too intimate as he and Will cleaned.

"Oh, you most certainly _did,_ " Will admonished with a swipe of his towel. He said it in that half-goading, half-flirtsome way of his. "I _distinctly_ remember you saying you wanted to smoke my ears because, I quote, 'they were so cute'. End quote."

"I don't remember saying any such thing."

"Well, that's what happens when you get drunk. You want to know what else you said?"

Hannibal made a face at the plate he was drying. It was similar to the face a cat would make if someone stepped on his tail.

"You said I was 'small' and 'wonderful' and 'like a mended cup' and then proceeded to cuddle me. But the kind of cuddling that could have broken a _rib_. I couldn't get you off me."

"That is the opposite of a problem, I should think," Hannibal sniffed as Will wiped his way towards the sink.

"Not if you want to piss at two in the morning and you have a great giant murderous cannibal clinging to you like a barnacle."

Hannibal actually smiled at that, his "Will has humored me" smile.

"You also said I should never leave you. You sounded like a frightened little boy."

Hannibal pretended he didn't hear Will. He continued drying the wine glass he'd just washed as Will bumped gently against him. They stood hip to hip.

"I've never heard you be so -- scared -- ever. I didn't think it was possible."

Hannibal stood absolutely still as Will put down the towel and tucked a silver-brown strand of hair behind his ear. As Will leaned up and in, and kissed that ear. The kiss a bright star of heat and love.  

"I'm not going anywhere, you know," Will said.

"I know," Hannibal said, but he felt reassured all the same.


End file.
